Return of Nightmare Moon part 2
by Dede42
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and their friends set off in search of the Elements of Harmony, which are the only things that can stop Nightmare Moon from covering everything in darkness. Will they be able to find the Elements of Harmony, or will Nightmare Moon be successful?
1. Chapter 1: FACING CHALLENGES PART ONE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Return of Nightmare Moon Pt. 2

A/N: Happy Monday! Well, it's Martin Luther King Day actually, but I'm perkier then usual since I'm coming back from a great vacation that helped me recover from the hectic days I had at work during the holidays, and I'm now here to give you the next installment of _My Little Pony_ series with part two. Will the ponies stop Nightmare Moon, or will she be successful in plunging all of Equestria into a never-ending night? On with the show!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: FACING CHALLENGES PART ONE**

As Nightmare Moon laughed evilly from the balcony of the town hall, where the Summertime Celebration was supposed to held in order to celebrate the rising of the summer sun, it had turned into a time of terror with the return of Nightmare Moon, who hadn't been seen in thousand years since being sealed away by the now-missing Princess Celestia.

Mayor Mare managed to pull herself together and pointed a hoof at Nightmare Moon angrily. "Seize her!" she ordered. "Only she knows where the Princess is!" And the royal guard took flight, heading straight toward the threat.

"Stand back, you _foals_!" Nightmare Moon laughed evilly as lightning lanced out, knocking the guards to the floor while the ponies all fled, screaming. She then turned into a dark blue mist that flew out of the building.

"Ergh…" went Applejack as she finally let go of the blue pegasus' tail.

"Come back here!" Rainbow Dash shouted, flying after the mist, but when she got outside, it had disappeared, and she looked around frantically. "Nighttime? Forever? Where're they going?" she wondered when she saw Twilight Sparkle, with an unconscious Spike on her back, and Sunrise Blossom race out of the building and toward the library.

* * *

Reaching the library, Twilight Sparkle took the baby dragon upstairs and placed him in his basket, where he woke up briefly. "Uh… We gotta stop Nightmare!…" and then turned over and went back to sleep.

Twilight Sparkle smiled sadly as she placed a blanket over him. "You've been up all night, Spike. You are a _baby_ dragon after all." She then went back downstairs, where her sister was waiting.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you about Nightmare Moon, Twilight," Sunrise Blossom apologized.

"I don't blame you for being skeptical, Sunny," Twilight Sparkle said kindly, "but right now we need to find _anything_ about the Elements of Harmony." And they magically began searching the shelves. "Elements, elements, elements… Ugh! How can we stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?"

Just then Rainbow Dash flew into the library and confronted Twilight Sparkle. "And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony?" she demanded angrily. "And how did _you_ know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a _spy_?" She then got yanked back. "Whoa!"

Applejack, who'd grabbed the blue pegasus tail with her teeth, let go. "Simmer down, Sally," she advised. "She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight?" she asked as they were also joined by Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon," Twilight Sparkle explained. "Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!"

Pinkie Pie, who'd wandered over to one of the shelves, read aloud one of the titles. "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide."

Twilight Sparkle ran over and bumped her aside. "How did you find that?!" she asked, retrieving the book with her magic.

Pinkie Pie got up and went bouncing around, using her sing-song voice. "It was under "E"!"

"At least we have the right book," said Sunrise Blossom before giving Rainbow Dash a stern look. "And please don't accuse my sister of anything before you have the full facts." And the blue pegasus promised.

Twilight Sparkle opened the book and began searching the contents until she found what she was looking for and began reading, unaware that the mist form of Nightmare Moon was spying on them through one of the windows. "Oh. There are seven Elements of Harmony, but only six are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Knowledge, and Loyalty," she explained. "The seventh is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the six elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now – the Everfree Forest!"

* * *

Leaving the library, the seven ponies raced out of the town, and headed for the forest, stopping short of the start of the path to take in the creepiness of the forest.

Pinkie Pie, however, was eager to go. "Whee! Let's go!" And she started forward.

"Not so fast," Twilight Sparkle ordered and the pink pony froze mid-step. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own."

"Twi, there is _no way_ I'm going to let you go in there alone," Sunrise Blossom scolded her twin.

"No can do, sugarcube," Applejack agreed. "We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." And the others agreed as they headed into the forest.

" _Especially_ if there's candy apples in there," Pinkie Pie added as she followed while earning a strange look from Twilight Sparkle. "What? Those things are _good_."

Twilight Sparkle sighed and she followed them into the Everfree forest.

* * *

As they traveled through the forest, Twilight Sparkle noticed how nervous the ponies were, including her own sister. "So, none of you have been in here before?" she inquired.

"Not after we went to rescue the fillies that Shadow Star abducted," Sunrise Blossom answered, shivering at the memories.

Rarity nodded. "Ugh, heavens no! Just look at it – it's dreadful."

"And it ain't natural," Applejack added, unaware that Nightmare Moon, still in mist form, had just slipped inside the rock foundation of the cliff they were traveling along. "Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria."

Twilight Sparkle didn't know what that meant. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nopony _knows_ ,"Rainbow Dash said in a spooky voice as she landed and moved creepily around her friends. "You know why?"

"Rainbow, quit it," Applejack snapped.

Rainbow Dash ignored her and crept toward Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. "'cause everypony who's ever come in has never come _out_!" she shouted, making them jump, and the ground beneath their hoofs suddenly collapsed and, with the except of her and Fluttershy, the other ponies went sliding down the former cliff, screaming. "Fluttershy! Quick!" And she shot after them.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness," Fluttershy gasped, flying after her.

Flying quickly, Rainbow Dash scooped up both Pinkie Pie and Sunrise Blossom, who was draped over her back, and Fluttershy rescued Rarity by clamping her tail in her mouth.

* * *

Applejack and Twilight Sparkle were still sliding down toward a drop off when the orange pony managed to grab a root with her teeth, but the unicorn was still heading for the drop off and she was screaming.

' _Twilight!'_ Applejack let go of the root and flipped forward as she slid after the unicorn. "Hold on! I'm a-comin'!" she shouted and managed to grab her front hoofs with her own while hooking one of her hind-legs around another root. "Gotcha!"

Twilight Sparkle, who was hanging halfway over the drop off was panicking. "Applejack!" she yelped. "What do I do?"

Applejack hesitated for a moment since she wasn't sure, and then she saw something that gave her hope. "Let go."

"Are you _crazy_?" Twilight Sparkle demanded.

"No I ain't," Applejack assured her. "I promise you'll be safe."

"That's not true!" Twilight Sparkle protested.

"Now listen here," Applejack said seriously. "What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe."

Twilight Sparkle stared at her for a long moment before nodding and letting go. "Yaaah!" she screamed, heading for the ground far below when she suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes, which had been shut, and saw that she'd been caught by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "Phew-wah!" she yelped a little when she was almost dropped by the yellow pegasus, and then sighed in relief when they set her on the ground while Applejack jumped from ledge to ledge to get to the ground.

"Twilight! You made it!" Sunrise Blossom exclaimed as she gave her twin sister a hug, which was gladly returned.

"Sorry girls," Fluttershy apologized in her soft voice. "I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two."

While the seven ponies were regrouping to resume their mission, the mist form of Nightmare Moon traveled ahead, searching for something to stop them, and then it came upon a solution and pounced, resulting in a loud, angry, and pain-filled animal roar.

* * *

Once the ponies were certain that they were all ok, they found the path and resumed their mission to find the castle and the Elements of Harmony. Of course, they were a bit hampered by the fact that Rainbow Dash couldn't stop gapping about saving Twilight Sparkle earlier, and it was starting to get on their nerves.

"And once Pinkie, Sunrise Blossom, and Rarity were saved, whoosh… Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and _WHAM!_ Caught you right in the nick of time," the blue pegasus said for the up-teen time as she flew around the group.

"Yes, Rainbow, I was there," Twilight Sparkled grumbled, "and I'm very grateful, but we gotta-" she stopped and gasped when she saw directly ahead a lion-like creature with batwings, bat ears, and a scorpion tail, roaring and charging in their direction. "A manticore! We've gotta get past him!"

The manticore took a swipe at Rarity, who managed to duck, and she used her hind legs to kick him in the face. "Take that, you ruffian!" she declared and then grimaced when he roared at her, exposing her to his breath, and she was horrified to find that her mane was now a fuzzy mess. " _My hair_!" she wailed and then ran when he tried to swipe at her again. "Woop!"

Fluttershy, who'd taken the sky upon seeing the manticore, landed and tried to get her friends' attention. "Wait."

Still roaring, the manticore tried to go after Rarity, but stopped when he felt something land on his back - and sure enough, Applejack had jumped onto him.

" _YEE-HAW!_ " she crowed as he tried to buck her off. "Git along, little dogie!" And she was so focused she didn't hear Fluttershy's request to wait, and when the manticore managed to buck her off, she was sent flying past Rainbow Dash. "Whoa! All yours, partner."

Rainbow Dash grinned. "I'm _on it_." And she flew past Fluttershy, who was now shouting at her to wait, and she went zooming around the manticore, transforming into a rainbow twister. After two minutes of this, the manticore, who was starting to get dizzy, lashed out with his tail, and he sent Rainbow Dash flying.

Screaming, Rainbow Dash hurtled through the air and crashed in front of her friends. "Ow…"

"Rainbow!" Twilight Sparkle gasped, alarmed. She then became angry and, along with Sunrise Blossom, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, they pawed the ground with their hoofs before charging toward the manticore, who was charging toward them-

" _WAIT_!" Fluttershy screamed, getting between them and forcing them all to stop. She turned to the manticore, who roared when she approached him. "Shhh… It's okay," she said kindly and the manticore began to calm down and he held out one paw, which had a large thorn embedded in it. "Oh, you poor, poor little baby," she cooed.

Rainbow Dash exchanged perplexed looks with her friends. "Little?"

Fluttershy moved closer. "Now this might hurt for _just_ a second," she said, extracted the thorn, resulting in the manticore roaring and he grabbed her into his paws.

"Fluttershy!" the ponies yelped and then their jaws dropped in amazement when they saw that the manticore was licking their friend and purring like a kitty.

Fluttershy giggled. "Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you?" she asked as he set her down while the others walked passed. "Yes you are, yes you are."

Twilight Sparkle waited for Fluttershy, whose mane was standing up straight from being licked repeatedly. "How did you know about the thorn?" she asked as they went to catch up with their friends.

"I didn't," Fluttershy admitted with a happy smile as she let Rarity restore her mane to its' natural state. "Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." And even Twilight Sparkle had to admit that she had a good point.

* * *

While the ponies followed the path, the mist-form of Nightmare Moon flew through the trees, and passed over a clump of familiar-looking and slightly glowing red-orange mushrooms. As she passed over, she used her dark magic to dust them so that they looked blue instead before flying onward.

* * *

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry," Applejack complained, wishing that they'd packed some food earlier.

"Same here," Twilight Sparkle agreed, her own stomach was grumbling from the lack of food, and she wished she'd eaten some of the food at the party last night. She looked at either side of the path to see if there was anything edible and noticed the 'blue' mushrooms through some bushes. "Hey, mushrooms." She pushed through the bushes, enabling the others to see the steams, which were red-orange, and she went to take a bite-

"No!"

Twilight Sparkle grunted as she was tackled by Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "Hey, what gives?!"

"Don't eat those mushrooms, you'll regret it," Applejack warned her.

"Applejack, they're just mushrooms," Twilight Sparkle pointed out.

"No they're not, Twilight," said Sunrise Blossom, walking up and she blew on the mushrooms, making the blue dust disappear and revealing their real color. "Those are Dusk-bloom mushrooms, and had you eaten even a single bite…"

Twilight Sparkle swallowed. "Oh, if I had, I would be asleep by now. Thanks for stopping me."

"No problem, sugar cube," said Applejack as they got up. "Pinkie almost made the same mistake last time, but Sunny was able to warn her before it was too late."

"Smart thinking, Sunny," Twilight Sparkle complimented.

Sunrise Blossom smiled and blushed a little. "What can I say? If you have knowledge, you might as well share it." And Twilight Sparkle agreed, and they resumed walking along the path.

* * *

A/N: Three challenges down, more to go in the next installment. And for those wondering about the Elements of Harmony, I invented the Element of Knowledge for Sunrise Blossom, and you'll find out more about that particular element when the time is right. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: FACING CHALLENGES PART TWO

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Return of Nightmare Moon Pt. 2

A/N: TGIF everypony! Man, I'm glad that it's Friday after what I went through at work yesterday, but I'm not going to think about that right now. So, I've been asked about the Element of Knowledge, and all I will say is that it will turn into something special for Sunrise Blossom, but I won't say what since that's a major spoiler. So, three challenges down and three to go. Will the twins and their friends find the Elements of Harmony in time, or will Nightmare Moon win?

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: FACING CHALLENGES PART TWO**

Once the ponies found some mushrooms that were safe to eat, they resumed searching for the ruined castle, unaware that the mist-form of Nightmare Moon was flying alongside, searching for another way to stop them.

* * *

They'd been walking for a when Rarity started complaining. "No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." She became nervous when the trees grew thicker, blocking out the moonlight so that it was more difficult to see. "Well, I didn't mean that literally."

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it," Twilight Sparkle complained.

As the seven ponies accidentally bumped into each other, having difficulties seeing in the dark, the mist-form of Nightmare Moon merged with a number of trees.

"Ow! That's my hoof!"

"I didn't see you there, my apologies."

"Right here… guh…"

Applejack made a face when he stepped in something squishy. "Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'."

Fluttershy was trying to find a source of light and saw something else, and she screamed.

"It's just mud," Applejack assured her when a nearby tree growled. "Aah!"

All around them, the trees began growling and reaching for the ponies, who were screaming in terror. Well, six of the ponies were screaming, but Pinkie Pie surprised them all by laughing at one of the growling trees, and her friends looked at her, confused.

"Huh?"

Pinkie Pie kept laughing, made silly faces, and funny noises.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?!" Twilight Sparkle yelped. "Run!"

Pinkie Pie shook her head, giggling as she turned to her friends. "Oh girls, don't you see?" she asked before breaking out into a song as she danced around them, obvious to the growling trees reaching for them. "When I was a little filly and the sun was going down…"

"Tell me she's not…" Twilight Sparkle groaned.

"The darkness and the shadows," Pinkie Pie sang, "they would always make me frown…"

Rarity sighed. "She is."

"I'd hide under my pillow," Pinkie Pie continued singing. "From what I thought I saw. But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way. To deal with fears at all."

"Then what is?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Pinkie Pie beamed and began the next line while hopping around the scary trees. "She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall. Learn to face your fears You'll see that they can't hurt you Just laugh to make them disappear." She then laughed at the nearest tree and the scary face disappeared instantly, the tree returning to normal, and her friends gasped. "So, giggle at the ghostly. Guffaw at the grossly. Crack up at the creepy. Whoop it up with the weepy. Chortle at the kooky. Snortle at the spooky. And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna… hahahaha… heh… Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!"

The seven friends ran around, laughing and making faces at the trees until they all return to normal, and they all fell down laughing.

* * *

After they were done laughing, the ponies resumed their trek, feeling much better after all that laughing, and they were looking forward to finding the ruins when they stopped suddenly in their tracks when they saw that a river they needed to cross was overrun with rapids that were moving so fast that they couldn't cross it by normal means.

"How are we gonna cross this?" Pinkie Pie wondered and before Rainbow Dash could offer to carry them over, they heard a distant cry. "Huh?"

Pushing through some bushes, the seven ponies found the source of the rapids: in the middle of the river was a massive sea serpent with shiny purple scales, black eyes, and brilliant orange with yellow highlights hair and mustache. He was wailing and stirring up the water as he flopped around, clearly upset since one side of his mustache was shorter then the other side. "What a world, what a _world_."

Twilight Sparkle and the others walked up to the sea serpent. "Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" she inquired.

"Well, I don't know," said the sea serpent, sniffling. "I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache _clean off_ , and now I look simply _horrid_." And he wailed as he flopped into the water, splashing the group.

"Oh, give me a break," Rainbow Dash grumbled as they shook out their tails, coats, and manes.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" Applejack questioned skeptically.

"Why, of course it is," Rarity scolded them and looked up at the sea serpent, who was watching them while tears leaked out of his eyes. "How _can_ you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales," she added, admiring the glossy scales.

The sea serpent nodded, sniffing. "I know."

"And your expertly coiffed mane," Rarity added, smiling.

He ran his claws through his hair, which was nice despite all his crying. "Oh, I know, I know."

Rarity noted as nice his claws looked. "Your fabulous manicure."

"It's so true!" he gasped since he did work hard on keeping himself looking nice.

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache," Rarity concluded sadly.

The sea serpent nodded as he started crying again. "It's true, I'm _hideous_!"

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected," Rarity declared and yanked out one of his scales with her teeth.

He yelped and rubbed the sore spot on his side. "What did you do that for?"

"Rarity, what are you-?" Twilight Sparkle began and they all winced and the sea serpent fainted when Rarity sliced off most of her tail. She then used her magic to attached her tail to his face, replacing the missing piece.

He woke up, saw what had been done, and he was delighted as he straightened up. "Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful."

"You look smashing," Rarity complimented.

Twilight Sparkle walked up to her and was sad to see the condition of her friend's tail. "Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail…"

"Oh. It's fine, my dear," Rarity assured her, glancing at the stump of her tail. "Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back."

"So would the _mustache,"_ Rainbow Dash whispered to Sunrise Blossom.

"Yeah, but it's the thought that counts," Sunrise Blossom whispered back.

Twilight Sparkle glanced over at the river and smiled when she saw that it was calmer. "We can cross now. Let's go." She started across the river when she was suddenly lifted into the air by the sea serpent. "Ah!"

"Allow me," he said, creating a path with his body and waved to the ponies as they bounced across to the other side.

* * *

The remaining part of their trip went by without anything else happening and soon they saw in the distance a ruined castle with a bridge to cross the other side.

"There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony," said Twilight Sparkle, delighted. "We made it!" And she ran for the bridge.

"Twilight, wait for us!" Applejack called out as they ran after her.

Twilight Sparkle was excited since they were so close to their goal. "We're almost there. Whoa!" She yelped when she found herself almost falling down into the chasm below since the bridge wasn't tied to the other side. She then felt a tug as she was pulled from the edge and looked behind her, just as Rainbow Dash got her back on solid ground and let go of her tail.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" Rainbow Dash teased and Twilight Sparkle smiled sheepishly.

"Now what?" Pinkie Pie wondered.

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings a little. "Duh." And she took to the air, flew down into the chasm and came back up with the other end of the bridge. She flew to the other side and tied one side of the bridge, unaware that the mist-form of Nightmare Moon flew past her and into the nearby fog. She was about to tie the other side when an eerie female voice spoke her name.

 _`"Rainbow…"`_

Rainbow Dash dropped the rope as she looked around for the source. "Who's there?"

 _`"Rainbow…"`_

Rainbow Dash went on the defensive. "I ain't scared of you!" she declared. "Show yourself!"

 _`"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria,"`_ said the eerie voice.

"Who?" the blue pegasus asked.

 _`"Why, you, of course,"`_ the eerie voice answered.

"Really?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed before calming down and spoke causally. "I mean… Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya?" she requested. "'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, _ever_."

"No, Rainbow Dash," said the owner of the voice as she and two other ponies wearing dark uniforms with yellow goggles covering their eyes, came out of the fog. "We want you to join us, _The Shadowbolts_. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain." She then flew around the blue pegasus. "The most magnificent-"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yep."

"Swiftest-"

"Yes," the blue pegasus agreed.

"Bravest flyer in all the land."

Rainbow Dash beamed. "Yes," she chuckled, "it's all true."

"We need… _you,"_ the Shadowbolt leader whispered into her ear.

" _WOOHOO!_ " Rainbow Dash cheered, jumping into the air for a moment and she turned back to the bridge to pick up the rope. "Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal."

The Shadowbolt Leader landed in front of her, blocking her access to the rope. "No! It's _them_ or _us_."

Rainbow Dash hesitated and then she heard Twilight Sparkle call out to her. "Rainbow, what's taking so long? Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them." And the Shadowbolt Leader thickened the fog to block them out.

"Well?"

"You… Thank you!" said Rainbow Dash. "For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." And she tied the other side of the bridge and flew through the fog, clearing it away, and behind her, the Shadowbolts disappeared, reverting to the mist-form that disappeared into the trees. Her friends cheered when she returned to them, and they started across the bridge. "See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'." And Twilight Sparkle smiled in agreement since it was a sign of true friendship.

* * *

A/N: When I first watched the two part pilot, I was worried that Rainbow Dash would choose the Shadowbolts over her friends, but I was glad when she didn't going over to the dark side. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: RESTORING THE ELEMENTS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Return of Nightmare Moon Pt. 2

A/N: Welcome back to the next chapter! So, there's one chapter left after this one, and in this chapter, prepare for the arrival of the Elements of Harmony. Now, I've been asked about whether the Element of Knowledge will turn into a necklace or a crown for Sunrise Blossom, and so far my answer is Spoilers, but you'll find out soon.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: RESTORING THE ELEMENTS**

On the other side of the bridge, the ponies ran up to the ruined castle and when they entered it, they found themselves in a large room that had once been the foyer, and it had clearly hadn't been seen by anyone in a _very_ long time.

"Looks like there had been a battle here in the past," Sunrise Blossom remarked, looking around at the damage to the roof as Twilight Sparkle entered behind them. "This must be where Princess Celestia first defeated Nightmare Moon a thousand years ago."

"It does look like it," Twilight Sparkle agreed, looking around until she saw in the middle of the foyer a large stone structure with a number of stone orbs positioned on it like planets in orbit around a sun in the center. "Whoa."

"Come on, Twilight," Applejack said as the purple unicorn approached the structure. "Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?"

"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them," said Twilight Sparkle as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy collected the orbs and set them in a circle on the stone floor. "Careful, careful!"

Pinkie Pie began counting as the ponies gathered around. One, two, three, four… There's only six!"

"Where's the seventh?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

Twilight Sparkle thought for a moment as she sat down on the floor, tucking her hooves underneath her. "The book said: _when the six are present, a spark will cause the seventh Element to be revealed."_

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Applejack wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea," Twilight Sparkle replied, having been puzzling it over during their trip. "Stand back. I don't know what will happen." And she began concentrating on the orbs, her horn growing pink.

"Come on now, y'all," Applejack suggested. "She needs to concentrate." And the six ponies went back outside to wait.

Now alone, Twilight Sparkle shut her eyes, focusing on her magic, hoping to create the required spark and was unaware that the mist-form of Nightmare Moon had entered the room. It was only when she felt a sudden breeze, she opened her eyes and saw that the mist was now a tornado, which was swallowing up the stone orbs. "Aah! The Elements!" And she jumped at the tornado.

Having heard her shout, sunrise and the other ponies ran back inside, just as all three disappeared in a flash of light momentarily blinded them. When her eyes cleared, the orange unicorn looked around for her twin frantically. "Twilight! Twilight!"

"Twilight?"

" _What?"_

"Where did she go?"

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

"She's gone," said Sunrise Blossom, beginning to breath hard, a sure sign she was going to have a panic attack. "Twilight and the Elements are _gone_!"

Applejack put a foreleg around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Sunny, we'll find her."

Rarity looked out one of the windows and saw flashes of lights appearing in a nearby tower. "Look!"

"Come on!" Applejack shouted and they went charing out of the foyer and toward the tower.

* * *

In the throne room of the castle, there was a brilliant flash of light, and Twilight Sparkle crashed to the stone floor, gasping and coughing, and she struggled to get to her hooves, shaken by the sudden teleportation. Hearing an evil laughter, she looked round and saw Nightmare Moon standing in front of the ruined thrones with the Elements lying in a circle around her.

 _'The Elements of Harmony!'_ Twilight Sparkle thought as an expression of determination etched itself across her face, and she began pawing the floor, her horn glowing. "Hmph!"

Nightmare Moon scoffed. "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" And when the younger pony ran straight toward her, the evil unicorn smirked and charged at her, too. Right before they could collide, Twilight Sparkle's horn flashed and she disappeared.

Nightmare moon skidded to a halt, looking around in confusion of where the purple unicorn could've gotten to, and when there was a flash of light behind her, she turned to see that her prey had teleported herself so that she was now standing in the middle of the Elements. "Hey!"

Although feeling a bit dizzy since teleporting herself always took a lot out of her, Twilight Sparkle began concentrating on the Elements. "Just one spark," she muttered as her horn glowed pink and the Elements began reacting. "Come on, _come on_. Aah!" she yelped when Nightmare Moon appeared and knocked her away from the Elements.

As the purple unicorn struggled to get up, Nightmare Moon was alarmed to see that the Elements were began to glow brighter. No, no!" she cried and then laughed when nothing happened.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, shocked that this hadn't worked. "But… where's the seventh Element?!"

Nightmare Moon laughed mockingly. "You little foal! Thinking you could defeat _me_?" She then slammed her front hooves onto the floor, shattering the Elements into pieces. "Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The _night_ will last _forever_!" And she continued to laugh evilly as her dark magic began swirling around the room.

Twilight Sparkle felt her heart sink and her ears drooped as the realization of her failure dawned on her. Just then, she heard the voices of her sister and her friends on the stairs, and she could see their shadows in the stairwell heading for the throne room. She felt a sudden warmth and something inside her sparked.

' _Of course!'_ Feeling hopefully, Twilight Sparkle stood and faced the evil unicorn. "You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that?" she challenged. "Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right _here_." And she was immediately joined by Sunrise Blossom, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hovered above them.

Nightmare Moon stopped laughing and looked at her, confused. "What?"

" _Applejack_ , who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of… _honesty_!" Twilight Sparkle announced and the stone fragments of that Element rose from the floor and quickly encircled the orange pony, who was surprised. " _Fluttershy_ , who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of… _kindness_!" And the fragments of that Element quickly encircled Fluttershy, who was startled. " _Sunrise Blossom_ , my wonderful sister who shared her knowledge of what mushrooms are safe to eat, represents the spirit of… _knowledge_!" And Sunrise Blossom beamed as the stone fragments of that Element encircled her. " _Pinkie Pie_ , who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of… _laughter_!" And Pinkie Pie squealed as the fragments of her Element encircled her. " _Rarity_ , who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of… _generosity_!" Rarity actually blushed when the fragments of her Element encircled her. "And _Rainbow Dash_ , who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of… _loyalty_!" Rainbow Dash laughed as the fragments of her Element encircled her. "The spirits of these six ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us."

"You still don't have the seventh Element!" Nightmare Moon snarled. "The spark didn't work!"

"But it did!" Twilight Sparkle declared happily and she turned to her friends and her twin. "A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside _me_ when I realized that you all… are _my friends_!" She then faced the evil unicorn, who was actually looking nervous. "You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the… the _spark_ , that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the seventh element: the element of… _magic_!"

High above them, a light formed and they all looked up to see a seventh orb with a star on it extract itself, lowering itself so it was directly above Twilight Sparkle, and a white light engulfed the seven ponies as they rose into the air. The six shattered Elements reformed, five of them becoming gold necklaces with the Element in the center for Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, while the sixth Element and the seventh Element turned into gold crowns for Sunrise Blossom and Twilight Sparkle.

As the magic of the Elements of Harmony combined, a wave of rainbow magic shot out of the seven ponies and surrounded Nightmare Moon, becoming a rainbow tornado, and she screamed in terror. " _Nooo_! _Nooo_ _!"_

Inside the magic orb, the ponies had their eyes shut, and then both Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom opened their eyes, which were completely white, and the whole room went white.

* * *

A/N: Elements of Harmony unite! See you all next week! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: REUNION OF THE SISTERS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Return of Nightmare Moon Pt. 2

A/N: Surprise! Instead of waiting until next week, I decided to post the final chapter today. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far and thank you for all the positive reviews.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: REUNION OF THE SISTERS**

When the light faded, the seven ponies were sprawled on the stone floor, unconscious. After several minutes, they began regaining consciousness one-by-one.

Rainbow Dash groaned and rubbed her head with one hoof since it was aching. "Ugh, my head."

"Everypony okay?" Applejack inquired as they all worked on getting back on their hooves, and got confirming responses.

Rarity checked herself over and saw that her tail had grown back. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely," Fluttershy complimented.

"I know!" Rarity agreed, waving her tail about before nuzzling it. "I'll never part with it again."

Fluttershy shook her head. "No. Your necklace," she said, nodding to the gold necklace around the white unicorn's neck, which had a diamond-shaped purple gem in the center. "It looks just like your cutie mark."

"What?" Rarity looked at the necklace and then at her own cutie mark and saw that she was right. "Ooh. So does yours," she added, pointing to the yellow pegasus' own necklace, which had a butterfly-shaped pink gem in the center, and Fluttershy gasped with surprised delight.

Applejack was admiring her necklace, which had an apple-shaped orange gem on it, and Pinkie Pie was bouncing around with her necklace and its balloon-shaped blue gem on it. "Look at mine! Look at mine!"

"Aw _yeah,_ " said Rainbow Dash, grinning at her necklace and its' thunderbolt-shaped red gem.

Sunrise Blossom noted that she and Twilight Sparkle were wearing gold crowns with their cutie marks on them, but they were different: although both were gold, Sunrise Blossom's gem was green while Twilight Sparkle's was purple, and both were also inland with blue opals. "Odd, we got crowns instead of necklaces."

"It is a little odd," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "But we did, and we have the Elements of Harmony."

"Gee, Twilight!" Applejack exclaimed. "I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship."

 _`"Indeed you do,"`_ said a female voice and the ponies turned to one of the windows, just as an orb of bright light rose like the sun, flew through the broken window, and landed before them, disappearing to reveal Princess Celestia.

While the five ponies all bowed, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom ran to greet their teacher. "Princess Celestia!"

"Twilight Sparkle, and Sunrise Blossom, my faithful students," said the Princess, hugging them both with one foreleg. "I knew you both could do it."

"But… you told me it was all an old pony tale," Twilight Sparkle reminded her.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more," Princess Celestia corrected her gently. "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!"

Confused, the ponies turned to the thrones and their jaws dropped in amazement when they saw, sprawled among the remains of the armor that Nightmare Moon had wore, a Alicorn with dark blue skin, dark blue wings, cyan-colored eyes, and sapphire blue mane and tail.

Princess Luna blinked and when she saw both Princess Celestia and the seven ponies, she gasped fearfully.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this," Princess Celestia said sternly as she approached the dark blue Alicorn. "Time to put our differences behind us," she added in a gentle tone as she knelt before her. "We were meant to rule together, little sister."

" _Sister_?" the seven ponies exclaimed, exchanging shocked looks. The former Nightmare Moon was Princess Celestia's sister?!

"Will you accept my friendship?" Princess Celestia offered, keenly aware that the seven ponies were leaning in close to hear the answer and did hear Pinkie Pie fall over.

Princess Luna stared at her sister for a long moment before she gave her answer. "I'm so sorry!" she wailed, clinging to her older sister. "I missed you so much, big sister!"

"I've missed you, too," Princess Celestia agreed, hugging her little sister close for the first time in a thousand years.

Pinkie Pie blew her nose in a cloth as she started crying. "Hey, you know what this calls for?" she asked, no longer said. "A _party_!"

* * *

Soon enough they were all back in Ponyville, where the ponies were celebrating both the raising of the summer sun and the defeat of Nightmare Moon, and Princess Luna, who was expecting the ponies to keep far away from her, was pleasantly surprised when two pegasus fillies hung a wreath of red/white roses around her neck.

Happy to have her sister back, Princess Celestia noted that Twilight Sparkle was looking downcast, despite everything she'd done to help save them all. "Why so glum, my faithful student?" she inquired, going over to her. "Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

"That's just it," Twilight Sparkle confessed, looking over at her sister and their friends. "Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them."

Princess Celestia smiled, realizing that her student had indeed learned something quite valuable and that she didn't want to give it up. "Spike, take a note, please," she requested and Spike, who'd been thrilled to see them all alive and safe, got out a piece of parchment and a quill. " _I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville."_ And the ponies all cheered.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed as she was hugged by her friends and her twin sister. "I'll study harder than ever before."

Pinkie Pie broke off the hug and began bouncing around excitedly. "Isn't this exciting?" she asked them. "Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went" she did the deep gasp "but I mean really-" And was cut off when Sunrise Blossom stuffed a cupcake into her mouth.

"Yes, we get it that you're excited, Pinkie," said Sunrise Blossom with a chuckle. "Come on, let's celebrate!"

And for the rest of the day, the seven ponies, or Mane 7 as they would be forever known as, celebrated with the rest of Ponyville.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! See you all next week with a new story! R&R everyone!


End file.
